


Hogwarts; Mark's story

by Haecutie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-08-17 16:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16520321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haecutie/pseuds/Haecutie
Summary: Have you heard of the myth of Harry Potter? Well, It ain't no myth I'll tell you that. He was a real boy with real adventures. And if you weren't a fan, well. You were just weird.And Mark Lee well, he was weird. He hated the Harry Potter stories. Never liked them, a matter of fact - 'course he's heard almost all of them - and he didn't want to deal with the feeling or thinking that magic was real. Why would Magic be real? How could it be? It couldn't be! But he gets a certain envelope, goes to a certain school, and maybe .. just maybe! Meets a certain boy.First Year ; 11 years (ALL DREAM MEMBERS)





	1. The letter

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this tale

Ten more minutes 'til Midnight, Mark thought as he slouched in his chair that faced his desk. He was looking at his phone every few seconds waiting for his birthday.

"Two more minutes," Mark whispered, looking at his phone. Then finally the time came, 12 o' clock.

'' Well, now I'm finally eleven.'' Mark always loved his birthday, a new year he was alive. A new year he survived this world.

As Mark smiled and laid on his bed, he turned the lights off and as soon as his head hit that pillow he was out like a light.

But just before 5:00 AM a small tapping noise started up at Mark's window.

TAP... TAP... TAP...

And the tapping only got louder as time flew by, and the tapping noise was ignored. Mark groaned being forced to get up from his warm nice bed, in his stone-cold house. In the middle of summer could you believe it, London was an interesting place. The cold boy turned around to the left side of his bed and walked to the window, opening it with a grunt. He looked out the small window seeing only a tawny owl sitting on one of the branches in his backyard. '' What do you need owl?'' Mark said, leaning closer to the scruffy owl.

all the owl did hoot before dropping something in Mark's floor. A small envelope was there, with cursive writing in green ink.

''Oh, what?'' Mark confusedly picked up the letter and looked at the back, seeing the most frightening thing. A big, red H was plastered at the opening. It couldn't be. It really couldn't be.

''oh no,'' Mark looked all over his window and shouted back hoping the owl would hear him and come back, sadly not,'' Hey! Owl! Take, T-Take your letter back! Please!'' Mark became nervous. How was he one of those ... wizards? A male wizard, he got his letter something he didn't hope for or expect

''This can't be happening.. I- this is not happening!'' Mark yelled, causing a commotion his mother barging in worried plastered all over her face. ''What's wrong son? what happened?'' Mark's mother said shaking.  
''look at this!'' Mark said handing the small woman the letter.  
His mother looked at the letter confused and read it out loud

 

 

 

 

 

 

                                                                                              _Hogwarts school_  
_of witchcraft and wizardry_  
_Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore_  
_( Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_  
_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Mark Lee_  
_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts_  
_School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._  
_Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._  
_Term starts on September 1, We await your owl no later than July 31._  
_Yours sincerely,_  
_MINERVA MCGONAGALL_  
_Minerva McGonagall_  
_Deputy Mistress_

 

 

''Oh sweetie.. look, it can't be that bad. I know you don't like this whole witch and wizard life but you have it in you and you need to learn how to control it... I mean that's what these schools are for. You know-'' Mark cut off his mother already knowing the answer,''- yes I know, you had a friend that was a witch and she came out just fine.'' Mark sighed sitting down on his bed again and looked down at his phone turning it on and looking at his lock screen: his best friend Johnny and him eating ice cream when they were smaller.

''I just don't want to be left out.. you know? I don't have magic parents... I have muggle parents, and I don't know I don't want to be alone and so far away from you all...'' Mark's bottom quivered as he looked back to the letter in his mother's hands.

'' I promise you, son, you'll make friends. And if you're the Mark I know then you'll do very well at that school, just be yourself!'' Mark's mother said as she sat next to her son putting an arm over his shoulder and pulled him closer to her.

 

 

''Come on!'' Mark says pulling his mother and father's arm toward a small pet shop after the trouble of finding Diagon Alley .'' Please, Mark, calm down it's too early for this..''  
''Oh Honey you are been over the top.'' The older man said to his wife, their son peering into the pet shop seeing loads of different small animals you could purchase and some for just the look.'' Mom! dad! I want that one!'' Mark pointed to a small Barn owl.  
''Is that going to be your back to school present little lee?'' Said the father. ''yes sir, I want that owl. It's very pretty.''

''Her.'' A new voice said from behind the family, a short boy with silver-brown hair started to walk up to Mark and the Barn owl. '' It's a girl.''  
''oh. Well, thank you- um-.'' the smaller boy chuckled.'' Donghyuck, Lee Donghyuck. Just call me Haechan though. My friends call me that.'' Donghyuck smiled too sweetly at Mark. ''M-Mark, I'm Mark Lee.'' Mark obviously stuttered the smaller boy, who he noticed was blessed with gleaming tan skin and plump lips with soft pink cheeks- Mark doesn't stare too much, The Pale boy thought, moving his head to look at his mother.  
''So mom, can I get her.''  
''Of course, sweetheart. It's your gift.'' Mark's mother smiled brightly at her son before looking at her husband.'' how 'bout we leave these two alone, and we buy the owl.''  
The father nodded, smiling at the two boy's leaving with his wife  
Mark then looked down at Donghyuck.'' Are you preparing for Hogwarts?'' Donghyuck nodded and started to look at the owl petting them softly on the head with a finger, the owl nuzzling back at the touch.'' Yes, I've got all my things ready since yesterday. I just came to Diagon Alley for a pet. I'll be getting a cat. Don't know which kind though...'' Mark saw a small frown grow on the tan boy's face, his words coming faster than his actions.'' I'll help!'' Mark blurted. ''Really? Oh, how delightful!'' Donghyuck grabbed Mark's arm pulling him into the cat section, seeing cat's of all sizes, color, and names, Donghyuck smiled brightly at the billion cats and turned to Mark, pointing at each different cat he wanted.'' I've been thinking, maybe I'll get a Maine coon or a Persian cat or a Birman. What you think?''  
'' Well, they are quite fluffy. But I think the Maine Coon is a good idea.''  
''Really? Well, I'll go with that then. Hey, Mark, do you have any friends that are going to Hogwarts?'' Donghyuck gleamed adding,'' Besides me, cause obviously, we are friends now.''  
That's when Mark froze, He didn't exactly know what to say or how to explain his feelings about this whole Hogwarts problem.'' Well- um- I- uh- W-well, I'm muggle-born. So all my friends don't have Magic blood in them...'' Mark looked away rubbing the back of his neck, feeling very embarrassed. '' Oh... No problem. Well, I'm Pure-blood, so I've got lots of friends.'' Donghyuck smiled warmly at Mark.'' And~ just because I'm pure-blood Don't mean I'm evil or anything just so you know.''

''Mark! We got your owl!'' Mark's mother called turning into the Cat-Section, a big cage in her hands inside being the Barn owl They saw before.  
''You'll have to name it.'' Said the father.  
'' I'll name her Fennie.'' Mark said, petting the top of her head, the owl nipping at Mark's finger affectionately.  
Donghyuck's head turned to the side at the name.'' Fennie? that's an odd name.''  
Mark chuckled and shrugged, then looked back at the smaller.'' I think it's a nice name.''  
Donghyuck shrugged and went to the front of the store to go pay for the cat, just a few minutes after coming back with a Brown and Ginger Maine Coon.'' I'll have to think hard about mine, It's my first pet and I should think of a good name.''  
Mark only nodded at the response.'' Well, I hope you think hard about it and when you find out a name, tell me.''  
Donghyuck smiled brightly and nodded his head firmly, but then a tiny frown appeared on his face. ''I'll have to go Mark! I'll see you on the train! Compartment 7!'' The small boy waved behind him the robe he wore flying behind him as well.  
Then he was gone just like that. Mark hoped he remembered that number. Compartment 7, he'd have to write that down. Mr. and Mrs. Lee grinned at their son, seeing that mark had become awfully quiet and upset, once they had left the pet store and headed towards Ollivanders after they had got different school supplies such as robes, quills, ink, and parchment, also books too.

'' Well, son, This is the last spot and we'll get your wand here so when we go inside please be truthful and be nice don't put a bad impression on us muggles, please.'' said the father. mark only frowned to that as his father was becoming a bit strict, ruining most of the fun they were having before at Diagon ally, Mark didn't say anything but acknowledged His father's wishes, heading into the very small wand shop  and seeing a scruffy old man, with bright silver hair and half-moon spectacles. This man, that Mark thought was Ollivander as the name said on the sign outside the shop.

'' Here for your wand? Are you a first year?'' Said the scruffy man. Mark nodded becoming very nervous and excited at the same time wondering what his wand would look like. '' Well wait just here. I'll get you some wands and we'll test them out.'' Ollivander went to the back of the shop grabbing three wands and returning with them, putting them down on his long narrow desk, opening them one by one, handing one of them to Mark.  
''Aspen wood, Unicorn hair core, 10'',  yielding flexibility.'' Ollivander described to the young boy. Mark picked up the wand and gave it a small swoosh. The small swoosh created an explosion to a lightbulb near the two. Ollivander shook his head and put that one away.'' obviously not the right choice, how about. This one.'' Ollivander handed Mark another wand Except this one had a slight pink tone to the wood.'' Beechwood, Dragon Heartstring, 7'', and unbending flexibility.'' Just as soon as Ollivander put the wand on Mark's hand the wand jumped right out of his hand. Ollivander made a small sigh.'' I thought that was the one for you. Seems not.'' And went to retrieve the wand, putting it back in its case like the others, placing it right into its spot on the shelf.'' This is the last one I can think would be interested, if not we'll try some more.'' Ollivander put a charming wand into his hand, the wand almost purring settling into Mark's hand, Ollivander smiling.'' Vinewood, unicorn hair core, 10 3/4, Slightly yielding flexibility. Seems to fancy you a lot.''  
Mrs. Lee patted her son's back giving him a thumbs up.'' Just the one Mark.'' Said Mrs. Lee, '' I knew it would be a perfect choice!'' Mr. Lee smiled even through his strict and serious face, overwhelmed with happiness for his son.  
'' Good one, son, that must be a nice wand.''  
Mark jumped with joy as he put back his wand into the case and purchase the wand with money he was given by his mother before he entered the wand shop.  
When he had exited the wand shop he looked back at the bag seeing the big orange font. Ollivander. I can't believe I have a wand! A wand! Mark thought smiling back at the bag looking at all the unique people around him.  Mark's hatred of Harry Potter and the wizard/witch disappeared almost completely, or at least for that moment. He was so excited to be accepted into an extraordinary for such selected people, the finest witchcraft and wizardry school.  
''Well that seems to be it.'' Mrs. Lee said looking down at the list of things they needed.'' We've got everything, Most importantly your robes.'' Mrs. Lee shook the back containing Mark's new robes.'' We must go and get you ready for tomorrow, Considering tomorrow is September 1.'' Mrs. Lee Guided the three towards the opening of Diagon Alley and starting off to their home.'' Let's go home and pack you a big suitcase full of your things.'' Mark became upset again as he was going to leave this wonderful place as Diagon Alley. He wanted to stay longer and explore the wonderful place as Diagon Alley and meet new people, just like he had met Donghyuck earlier. Although his mother was right, it was getting late and he would need to be ready for tomorrow.

Once the family got home they packed Mark's things into a big suitcase, placing it near his bed. Just after so, the family settled down to have their dinner.  
''Well, son, I sure hope you enjoy Hogwarts it seems to be a good school, it will teach you well to become a well-controlled wizard.'' Mark smiled at his father's kind speech, thankful his father didn't say anything smart like he usually did.  
Just after Mark finished his dinner and cleaned his dish, he quickly went upstairs took a shower, changed into his night clothes and did the rest of his nightly routine. He laid in his bed after saying goodnight to his mother and father, kissing his mother on the cheek. As he laid down in his warm, comfy bed, his room black, the only light coming from the moon. He looked up at the ceiling.'' Tomorrow will be a great day, I know it. I'll have lots of friends. Including Donghyuck. The quicker I close my eyes the quicker it'll be time to leave to Hogwarts.'' And just as he closed his eyes, sleep took him and he fell into a deep slumber. His dreams full of the new Journey tomorrow.


	2. Train ride

 

 

 ''Mark Hurry up!'' Said Mark's mother as she banged on the door. The Lee family was a bit late at the moment. They needed to pack things up and hurry to the train station. Mrs. Lee friend was there at the moment to help Mark get through to 9 3/4, which was told to be difficult for first years or Muggle-borns. ''Hurry up Let's go!'' Mark finally exited his room with his big suitcase and Fennie's cage. The small Barn owl was currently still asleep at the moment.  
''Alright Mom! I'm coming!'' Mark dragged everything down the stairs, putting it near the door. Running to his room and grabbing a coat. Everyone was such in a hurry that they didn't hear a knock at the door.  
''Hello! I have a question!'' Said a voice behind the door, muffled.  
The person in question pounded on the door, the front door area shaking, the person trying to get the people insides attention.

''Mom! Someone is at the door!'' Mark said before he jogged over to the front door and smiled at the short boy, with bright green hair. the cheerful looking boy looked at Mark and smiled brightly.'' Hi! I'm Chenle! I was wondering if you are a wizard? I mean I saw your robe bag. The wand bag as well.'' Chenle loudly said, before gasping and pointing behind Mark.'' YOU HAVE AN OWL!'' Chenle jumped  and giggled madly.'' Oh, I knew you were a Wizard! I'm one too! look!'' Chenle held up his Hogwarts letter as proof.  
Mark, on the other hand, was way too overwhelmed with this new boy and his cheerful self this early in the morning.'' Okay. One, You shouldn't just tell or show anyone you're a wizard, that's dangerous. Two, Yes I'm a wizard. I'll be going to Hogwarts as well. I must say we are leaving now so if you could move and leave so _we_ can leave it would be fantastic.'' Mark said slightly pushing Chenle out of the way and walking towards his father's car, opening the trunk, putting his suitcase in there but putting Fennie in the back seat.  
Mark's parents stared at the two and continued with their tasks quickly packing everything up and finally sitting in the car.'' Mark get in!'' yelled Mrs. Lee.  
''No wait! Can I please join you on the trip to Hogwarts? My parents aren't here. They left to work leaving me with no ride. I really need a ride, please.'' Chenle begged and begged, leaving Mark guilty and letting Chenle come on the ride.  
''fine! You can come..'' Mark sighed opening the car door and shouting into it,'' So- um- That boy, He's coming with us to Hogwarts.. because he's got nobody to take him and he was making me feel sad so I decided I was going to let him come. Sorry I didn't talk to you about it before.'' Mark rambled about the new boy and said new boy tapped Mark on the shoulder.  
''What is your name?'' Mark turned around and gestured the boy to come into the car not waiting on his parent's response.'' Mark. Mark Lee.'' Chenle climbed into the small car after putting his luggage in the trunk like Mark had done before.  
''Alright.'' Said Mark's mother, not exactly caring about the small boy because he looked too cheerful to be really up to something.  
''Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Lee. I owe you a lot for this. I've been waiting to get my letter for a long time. I always knew I was special, I loved magic as a kid my best friend was a wizard until he moved.'' Chenle became quiet after the mention of his best friend.  
'' Who was your friend?" Mark questioned him.  
'' His name is Jisung. Park Jisung. He was my first friend here, he was my only friend here. Nobody really liked me because I was so hyper but Jisung says that was he likes best about me, cause my hyper-ness makes him cheerful and full of energy.'' Chenle brightly said as he started to remember memories of his childhood friend.

As the family and new Lively friend headed to King's cross, the two 11-Year-olds wondered what the train would look like and how the train ride would be, and what Hogwarts would look like.  
Mr. Lee parked the car on the sidewalk, quickly grabbed his son's and quest's things putting them in a cart. Fennie, Mark's owl, lay atop the luggage.  
The family pushed the stuff, Chenle ranting about things he heard about Hogwarts and the four houses they had. (Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin)  
''I hope I get into Hufflepuff, it really sounds like me, y'know?''  
''Sure Chenle, It sounds _just_ like you.''  
''So glad you understand me, Mark!''  
The two walked near 9 3/4 and remembered what Mrs. Lee's friend said:

**_when there, run into the wall that's between 9 and 10. I would recommend closing your eyes, just saying._ **

Of course, Mark went first, just so he could get away from Chenle's talking.  
''Oh my! How fascinating!''  Chenle said right before he did the same thing. Going through that wall made your stomach churn just for a moment before releasing and you felt refresh.  
Once you had made it through the wall you were welcomed by a whole new world.  
People of all races, and in all sorts of different color clothes were scattered around the train station, people laughing and fun.

''Mark! MARK!'' A familiar voice sounded into Mark's ear.  
Mark turned around, just as he did he was met with another small body hugging him.  
''Mark! Oh hello again!'' The small body removed itself and then Mark knew who it was. It was Donghyuck.  
''Oh D-Donghyuck. It's so nice to see you.'' Mark answered, seeing the tan boy made him so happy.  
''Well, compartment 7! Remember!'' Just like that Donghyuck was gone again.  
''Also trying to leave me..'' Mark frowned looking at Chenle who was talking with a tall, black-haired boy with a bunny like face in green robes.  
Mark walked up to the two with his and Chenle's luggage

''Slytherin? That's your house? Nasty house I've heard.'' Chenle said almost proudly.  
''And so? We have created great wizards and witches! I'd bet you'd be in Hufflepuff, no better I'd say,'' The bunny faced boy snarled and scoffed checking out Chenle,'' All Hufflepuff's are happy and sweet. Not too much of my liking.''  
Laughter was heard behind him two others boys, one with green robes and one with Blue, walking up to the three.  
'' _Excuse me_! But _you_ not liking _Hufflepuff's_. It's a joke! A horror!'' The other Green robed boy said, his hair was faded purple and he kinda looked like Squirtle.  
The blue one he had Light brown hair and had a extremely soft voice, who was giggling covering his mouth to stop them.'' I mean _seriously_ Doyoung! Isn't your _Boyfriend_ a Hufflepuff!'' The Blue and Green one laughed loudly they clinched their stomachs.'' Taeil was a Hufflepuff! A Hufflepuff! And not only that but he was a _Prefect_!'' The Two older boys laughed harder causing people to look at them and then started to walk away still laughing their arse's off.  
''D-Don't listen to them! ugh, what to say. Well anyhow, I hope you enjoy Hogwarts, first years.'' The male, Doyoung walked off in big strides his robes following behind him and got in the train with his two friends, still laughing every time they looked at Doyoung's face.

Chenle and Mark finally started off to the train after a man with a big pocket watch called out that the train would leave in 7 minutes.  
''Must go on the train now,'' Chenle called out to Mark after they had packed all their things in the luggage compartment.  
''Come on!'' Said Chenle tugging on Mark's arm and dragging him into the train.  
''Compartment 7, Chenle!'' Mark instructed Chenle, Chenle giggling at the reason for such a specific compartment.  
''Alright lovebird!''  
''I am not in love with Donghyuck!''  
''Said _you_ never!'' Chenle giggled louder.  
The two boys stopping right in front of compartment seven and saw the other tan boy looking out the window in his new Hogwarts robes, his legs crossed beautifully.  
''Amazing..'' Mark whispered looking at the small boy through the department glass.  
donghyuck turned his head seeing the two boys and smiled brightly gesturing them to come in. The two boys walked in.  
''Pleasure seeing you again Mark!'' Donghyuck glowed, Donghyucks new Maine coon curled up next to him.  
''Thought of a name yet for him?'' Mark asked directly to Donghyuck.  
''Yes,'' Donghyuck began,'' His name is Silas.''  
''Nice name!'' Chenle declared.  
''Well thank you, but you are?'' Donghyuck eyed the Chinese boy.  
''Chenle! I'm Mark's friend and neighbor.''  
''Friend?'' Donghyuck said curiously, looking at Mark. '' I thought you said you didn't have any magic friends?''  
 Mark looked around the compartment and then shrugged, becoming nervous.'' Well- uh- You see-''  
Chenle cut off Mark and finished his sentence, in his perky voice.'' I met him on the way here! He was super nice enough to lend me a ride to the train station.'' Chenle smiled so brightly you would have thought he was an angel.

Just after that conversation, the three boys got along. Though Donghyuck was still a little Curious about Chenle.  
About a few hours later a tiny boy walked in with brown hair dressed in Hogwarts robes, He was Chinese as well.  
''You must to put your robes on, we'll be there in about 15 Minutes!'' The boy said before hurrying off to tell other people the same message.  
''15 minutes! Oh, how delightful!'' Chenle said as the others got up and started to change, closing the blinds just before.  
And after that whole scene of dressing the three boys sat back down extremely excited and waiting for the sharp stop of the time, Chenle continuous counting the minutes down.

4... 3... 2...1..

KREEK

As the train stopped people started cheering gleefully. People exiting as fast as they can and others taking their time.  
''Well we're here, and soon we will be pulled apart.'' Donghyuck sighed picking up Silas and holding him tightly.  
''What do you mean?'' Mark asked worried and Confused.  
''Well, do you believe we would be in the same house, obviously not! We are all quite different, it wouldn't happen.'' Donghyuck looked over at chenle saying,'' Even you, you are too happy to be in any house but Hufflepuff.'' Donghyuck walked off the train after saying that. Not waiting for Mark.  
Chenle sighed and shook his head.'' I don't think he liked me very much..''  
Mark shook his head and patted Chenle's shoulder.'' I'm sure that's just his personality, He seems like a sassy type.''  
Chenle nodded his head before wrapping his arm around Mark's shoulder and the two walked off the train gathering around a bunch of other First Years.  
''First Years Here!'' A big, tall man said with long frizzy hair and a long frizzy beard, the man wore old clothes in a tan color and dark brown boats, the man also carried a lantern ad the students had arrived at a late time, and it was dark out the moon and stars twinkling in the sky.

Then the Tall big man said,  
''Welcome to Hogwarts! The finest magic school to exist!'

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you in the next illusion!


	3. Sorting Hat Ceremony

* * *

* * *

The tall man smiled at all the first years and told them to follow him, as he leads them into boats.'' Everyone on?'' He asked as the boast started moving on their own.  
 ''They probably started to bewitch boats because students kept on falling off them,'' Chenle stated, whispering to Mark.  
 In Mark's boat held 3 other boys. Chenle and Donghyuck, but also another boy who was quiet and kept to himself looking away, staring out into the lake, the giant squid looking at the boy with big black eyes. Mark wondered what the boy was like but judging by his actions and behavior he was most likely a shy or quiet person.  
 ''All most there!'' Hagrid shouted back at the overwhelmed and excited students, some girls squealing.  
 '' I like his accent~'' Chenle said whispering again this time to Donghyuck.'' It's very British but Irish and it's a great mix.'' Donghyuck gave a nod of agreement and looked towards Hagrid, shaking his head.'' What a huge man..''  
 ''How much longer?'' Shouted a short boy with blonde hair and an Australian accent.  
 ''Not long, we'll arrive in a few minutes. Look the castle Children!'' Hagrid pointed up at the castle. Children all over wow-ed and oh-ed looking at the big grey-ish, brown castle.  
 ''Many things happened here, like with you-know-who and the battle Hogwarts, read it in _Hogwarts: A history_ ,'' Chenle whispered again to Donghyuck.'' Now that you-know-who's dead people all around are happy and peaceful but I bet someone else will try to come to the throne.''  
 ''Just say Voldemort,'' Donghyuck complained. '' As you said, he's dead so there. No point in saying you-know-who.''  
 '' You do know,'' Began Chenle,'' lot's of people are still scared of him.''  
 Donghyuck rolled his eyes and looked at Mark who was looking at the two.'' Hyung, what's your take in this?''  
 ''Not my problem to be honest. I never knew about him so I honestly don't care.'' mark said bitterly before looking up at the castle and smiling softly. Mark huffed out then looking back to Hagrid who was smiling and humming talking to students from the boat next to him. ''There are many new professors this year,'' Hagrid said, proudly. '' Personally, I like Professor Potter!'' Students all around them giggled and oh-ed again, and soon the boats stopped at the Hogwarts dock.

 Many students jumped off the boats some almost falling in the lake  
'' Be careful!'' Hagrid said to the small students.  
 ''I'm so excited Mark~'' Chenle said holding on to the Jet-black-haired boy arm. '' Right. Mark said not really caring for the skinship as his nerves started to eat at him. Donghyuck hmph-ed at the skinship and walked on the other side of Mark.  
 ''Students follow me!'' Hagrid waved to the entrance hall. Students following him, smiles and nerves filled the air as they walked into the big hall. Once they reached these big, long ( in length ) doors. Hagrid knocked the knock echoing and the door rumbling in the quiet castle though noise was coming, very loudly, behind these big doors. When the doors opened a medium size woman emerged grand hall.''Welcome to the grand hall, I'm Headmistress McGonagall.'' The elderly woman said she had a big witch hat on, a feather sticking out of it and she was wearing shiny green robes with purple satin in the middle where you would button up a coat.  
 ''This is where you will eat, have gatherings, and where you will hear important messages.'' The woman said as she started to walk farther into the grand hall then stopped abruptly causing some student to trip and curse under their breath.  
 '' Now before we begin the ceremony, I'll give a small speech.'' The elder woman said her eyes sweeping across the new batch first years.''The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common-room.” Minerva looked straight at Mark and spoke loudly again, keeping eye-contact with Mark. ''The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin.''  
 Mark felt slightly uncomfortable with the eyes on him but felt extremely better when she looked away and looked at another boy. The one with blonde hair and an Australian accent. ''Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding wizards and witches. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points.'' Minerva then pointed gracefully at 4 big tubes near one of the professors.'' At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. ''  
 '' The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting.” Minerva sighed softly seeing two boys already messing around, sadly reminding her of Fred and George Weasley. She walked away into a closet looking door and returned just a few minutes later with a stool and an old brown hat that was very patched up.  
 The headmistress walked beside the stool and took out a huge roll of parchment.'' When I call your name you will sit in his chair and the hat will tell you your house.'' The hat shuffled as McGonagall picked it, reading off the parchment.  
 ''Lee Felix!''  
The blonde boy with an Australian accent stepped up and put on the hat, the boy fiddling with his fingers. ''Interesting, very. Wise! yes... Though a need to prove yourself. Happy-going. very social... yes. HUFFLEPUFF!''  
The hat shouted his final answer. The Hufflepuff's dressed in yellow and black, former students wearing a small black hat on yelled and waved over the boy to their table, Felix happily going over and sitting next to a tall boy with dark brown hair.

  _so that's how it works_ , Mark thought.

 ''Bae Jinyoung!'' - ''SLYTHERIN!''  
 ''Yoon Sanha!'' -''HUFFLEPUFF!''  
 ''Nancy Mcdonie!'' - '' GRYFFINDOR!''  
 ''Han Jisung!'' - ''SLYTHERIN!''  
 ''Hwang Hyunjin!'' - ''RAVENCLAW!''  
 ''Hwang Renjun!'' - ''RAVENCLAW!'' - '' Hey it's that Chinese kid that told us to wear our robes!'' Chenle said slapping Mark's shoulder.  
 ''Lee Jeno!'' -'' HUFFLEPUFF!'' _That's the boy that was on the boat with us..._  
 ''Zhong Chenle!''  
 ''Wish me luck Mark-Hyung!'' Chenle whisper-yelled to Mark as he walked to the stool climbing it and plopping down on it, Minerva sitting the hat on his green head. Minutes later the hat shouted ''HUFFLEPUFF!'' and then it was Mark's turn.  
 ''Lee Mark!'' Mark's stomach suddenly dropped as his name was called Donghyuck smiled ear-to-ear. Mark walked up to the stool much taller than Chenle and sat right down on it the hat then hissed and folded down as if to look at his face. '' Another Mark. Oh, you better be a good one, last Mark was not a very good child with his friend Sean. Or Tuan, he wasn't all to well with his 6 other friends, Especially with Jackson. If anything, GRYFFINDOR!'' A table closest to the fireplace roared and students of scarlet red stood up clapping their hands happily. Mark walked towards the table and sat next to a Short boy, Chinese once again, with blonde hair and a small necklace with the words **_qian_**  
  _must be his surname_. The older boy giggled seeing Mark stare at him and patted the boys head, Mark looked at some passing new Gryffindor's as they were sorted.'' Mark was it? I'm Kun! Fourth year.'' Mark was startled as the boy spoke to him so casual. '' Ah- yeah, Mark's the name..''  
 ''Oh don't be so nervous. It'll be alright. Look the last student is being housed.''  
 ''Lee Donghyuck!'' Donghyuck, the boy Mark was fond of was sitting on the stool, legs crossed looking up at the hat as the hat mumbled things in his ear. Soon later the house shouted and Mark did not like it. ''SLYTHERIN!'' Mark's first magic friend had ended up in another house, a house he was supposed to hate. Supposed, didn't mean he had too.  
 ''Don't look so glum, I'm sure you'll see him again! I mean you'll have classes with him. Houses have classes with other classes you know. ''  
 Kun's words were very reassuring to 11-year-old Mark and his interesting crush. I mean, no it wasn't a crush AT ALL. Words from Mark.  
 ''Yeah I suppose,'' Mark mumbled and started to the things that Kun had put on his plate.  
 After the Start-of-term feast was over, Minerva walked up to the front and smiled.'' Now for a little speech, all students are to not enter the forbidden forest and flinch has said to not enter the third-floor storage room. It has many dangerous things in there.'' After her short speech, she then said for the prefects to guide the new student to the dormitory.  
 ''Alright sweets,'' Kun said standing up and put his hand around his shoulder. '' Prefects will take care of you! I hope to see you again, i mean i will we are in the same house, never mind that. Have fun and make friends within your house to not make you to bored!'' Kun said yelling at him as Mark walked off with the other first years in his house.  
 Mark walked very clumsily looking around the new castle and all the painting that moved around with him before.''Hey!'' A boy said behind Mark, the boy tapped Mark's shoulder and as soon as Mark turned around he was surprised to see the boy's drastic hair color, pink. '' Hi there!'' The boy smiled like an anime character and put his arm Mark's shoulder walking with him.  
 ''May I ask who you are?'' Mark said softly.  
 ''Sure! I'm Na Jaemin!'' The boy with pink hair, Jaemin smiled once again.  
 '' May I ask why you are taken a liking to me and walking with me?''Mark questioned becoming more nervous as the boy stayed longer.  
 ''Of course! I thought you looked lonely, I decided I would walk with you to make you at least look not uncomfortable, which you do look.''  
 ''oh..'' Mark became flustered and looked away seeing as they started to some stairs, a prefect yelling.'' Be careful of the stairs! They tend to move!'' Just as that happened Mark almost tripped from one of the stairs. Jaemin laughing softly and started to hold Mark's arm instead.  
  _why do people like me. Sheesh.._ Mark thought as he followed the prefect to a fat lady painting and said loud enough for the other students to hear. **_willow pillow._** The painting swung up like a door into a room the other students called the common-room.  
 ''Since it is so late I think First-Years should go to bed straight away, and explore later. All your things already upstairs. Boys on left, girls on right. '' The male prefect said before disappearing into the boy rooms.  
 ''Well we better get going, get a room where were in it together,'' Jaemin said running up to the boy's dorm and laying on a bed closest to the bathroom.'' Well, you take that one and I take this.'' Jaemin pointed to the bed on his right and Mark shrugged sitting on the bed gasping softly as his luggage came out of nowhere. ''Magic..'' Mark said softly poking the luggage with his foot.  
 ''Well you _are_ at a school for magic, so I sure hope you see magic,'' Jaemin said getting dressed in his PJ's and then laying back down on the bed, getting snuggled into bed.'' Hey Mark, get dressed then go to sleep.'' Jaemin said sternly and Mark obeyed the demand, starting to get ready into his new read PJ's that lay on his bed.

''Goodnight Jaemin,'' Mark said sleepily after he too got into the bed, the thick blankets warming him up, making Mark sleepy.  
 ''Good night, mate,'' Jaemin replied, falling asleep shortly after.

Mark smiled softly and slowly fell asleep. A big day ahead of him. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took me a little longer but I sure hope you liked it


	4. classes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, i am so sorry for having you wait so long for an update, i was super busy with school and vacation where i went somewhere and was always busy, but now i have time and I'm sending you this nice chapter. I hope to upload soon.

''Wake up, buddy!'' A deep voice yelled at Mark from afar. ''We'll be late if you don't hurry!' As soon as he said 'late' Mark scrambled out of his bed almost falling on the floor.  
 ''Alright I'm up!'' The grumping, half-asleep boy yelled back turning his body to the bedside dresser and quickly putting on the clean -weirdly smelled good- uniform.  
 ''Geez, took you long enough,'' Jaemin called sarcastically, Jaemin knocked on the painting's backside, which it swung open in response for the two to exit.

 

''Alright, so we have herbology with Hufflepuff today,'' Jaemin told Mark as they rushed to catch up with the other Gryffindor's and new Hufflepuff's that were headed to the greenhouses, reading the class schedule they were given at the ceremony.  
 ''Hufflepuff?'' Mark whispered to himself. I'll get to see Chenle again, he thought. For Mark to admit that he actually missed and wanted to see Chenle was weird and he'd like not to think that but it was true...  
 As they two jogged to the greenhouses they caught eyes of yellow and red robes mashed up into a big loud group. ''Found them,'' Jaemin whispered to Mark as they approached the group.

''I'm going to find my friend,'' Mark whispered into Jaemin's ear as they mushed into the herd of first-years, The pink-haired gave a thumbs up and departed starting to annoy another friend he made in the dorm. Mark looks around trying to see the one factor that was different from the others to 100% see Chenle, his green hair.  
 Brown.., Brown.., Black.., Pink -Oh that's Jaemin- Silver.., GREEN! Mark saw his friend next to another Hufflepuff, Felix he remembered the boy... He slithered past others till he was behind Chenle and then tapped the Greenie's shoulder. The other jumped with a loud scream causing some students to become curious and look to the three. Chenle turned around swiftly his wand at hand and pointed it towards the person Chenle thought was going to ''kill' him.  
 ''WHO-'' Chenle gasped for the second time but this time with joy, but still surprised, Chenle hugged the boy tightly squeezing the older in a bone-crushing hug. He dragged the taller to his height and continued to walk to class, mark sighing regretting his decision and walking strangely so he didn't fall, both his hands on Chenle's waist to steady himself. ''OH I MISSED YOU SO MUCH! I made some friends.'' Chenle squeezed Mark one last time, a groan coming from the victim and let him go, leaning in as Mark got back to his normal state fixing his cloak.

''Though none of them can beat my Jisung,'' Chenle whispered, giggling at the end, tieing the two boys arms together and walking together to their class.  
 As Mark heard this, he started to question himself... Chenle must really like this jisung, but in what way? Romantically? Were they really close? I wonder.. ''Have you made friends, Mark-hyung?'' Chenle interrupted the thought's in Mark's head, to this new question.

  
 ''Sure, I met a boy, his name is Na Jaemin,'' Mark told Chenle how they met, the other in response wanted to see for the special factor that he had pink hair. Mark sighed and pointed to the tall Pink- haired boy who was annoying another Gryffindor, pinching the guy's cheek, whines coming from the other boy. Chenle cooed at the two for some reason Mark was too lazy to ask why. '' I also met a fourth year, kun. He was quite sweet to me... like a mother figure. I liked him quite a lot,'' chenle listened to the story, nodding along to each detail, putting his wand away in the secret pocket of his cloak after holding it for so long. '' well, seems you found some nice people, hopefully, the kun boy is a prefect next year. Then you could see him more often!''  
 Mark then listened to the story of Chenle meeting Felix and bumping into that smart-looking boy, Renjun, he also met another boy, Lucas. Who he found was the favorite he met so far.

''That Ravenclaw boy, Renjun is sassy I'll tell you that. He's nice and giggly but sassy and fierce...'' Mark chuckled at the horrifying look on Chenle's face describing the Ravenclaw boy, Mark thought that a boy of such things must be a complicated boy. The yellow's and red's turn the corner together and make their way to the first greenhouse for the first years. The classes scrunched inside the narrow door, tow at a time to get in faster, nervous and excited for the first lesson.  
 Once inside they spotted a short skinny woman, in a brown fluffy robe. A big sun hat on her head. '' As your first-year professor, Allie violet, just professor violet, head of Hufflepuff house. We will be going out to enjoy the nice summer season, examine the grass and it's forming into changing colors, you will find three leaves that have started to change color.'' The skinny woman smiled at the excitement of some of the female students gave to the professor. Chenle beamed at Mark and whispered to him about something about her being the head of Hufflepuff, Mark only chuckled again and then wondered what the head of Gryffindor looked like...  
  The class scrambled out to the yard where other upper-class men were walking to class and enjoying the nice weather before the cold started to come, laughing in the fresh air.

Mark wasn't very much in the mood for looking at dying leaves, so he let chenle look at them and when he found a good bunch we would share with Mark. Wonder why he wasn't in the mood? Because he missed breakfast and had to wait until lunch to stuff his face with good food those elves made. When class ended Mark and Chenle walked to the teacher to turn in the first assignment, earning a point for the house for each leaf you turned in.  
 Then when the class was dismissed the Gryffindor's mushed into a ball of fire red scurrying to their next class, Mark was talking to Jaemin about how he heard the _History of Magic_ teacher wasn't an actual ghost this time, getting a fist of triumph from Jaemin, When he heard a bunch of students groan in either anger or disappointment. He didn't understand why until he saw green- GREEN! GREEN ROBES! Mark looked around the crowd for a boy he missed and wished so longingly to see again after their short talks and encounters.

  
 Donghyuck, Mark whispered under his breath as he looked at every male with silver-brown hair, though there weren't many he caught eye of a boy that was complaining to another Slytherin. Mark continued to stare at the boy until he noticed him. Only took a few minutes that Donghyuck noticed him and gasped loudly, even the gasp was pretty... Mark thought as the boy ran up to him and strangled him in a tight hug. Jaemin looked confused the whole time the two had their moment and tapped Mark's shoulder after the two boys stopped hugging, Mark looked over at Jaemin and Jaemin gave a ''Who?'' and Mark internally slapped himself, he had never told Jaemin about Donghyuck. "Donghyuck, this is Jaemin. He is my friend.'' Mark shortly introduced Jaemin and Jaemin smiled in return, I think Jaemin might think Donghyuck is pretty too... but I laid eye's first...  
 Donghyuck shook Jaemin's hand and smiled kindly at the pink boy.'' Nice to meet you I'm Mark's friend, we met in Diagon Ally.'' Jaemin smiled friendly and nodded looking at Mark, who had a deep glare in his eye's. They walked and talked Donghyuck became close to the pink boy and was very fond looking to Mark wrapping his arm around, Mark actually let him touch him and Mark doesn't like being touched too much. The two Christmas colored children walked into a big dungeon room. '' Welcome to the Defensive Against of the Dark Arts, I'm Fabian Featherweather. You must only call me professor or professor Featherweather. Now for our first lesson, we will be just learning simple things about DADA.''

 In all honesty, this class is kinda boring right now.. yet everyone likes it. Mark thought as he sat in a chair next to Jaemin and Donghyuck. His wand was in his hand straight up facing the professor as they got directions for how to hold the wand properly at someone and just in general, then the class learned how to control other peoples wands. ''In case of danger and you don't have your own wand you would need to use someone else's, dead or alive. and you will need to learn how to hold it and control it, learn to let it like you and let you use it's being. Like Ollivander says, 'the wand chooses you.' so be wise about how you treat your wand and others.. because you might need it in the future.'' The professor said as it dismissed the classroom at once and they departed again.. Donghyuck and Mark would have to see each other again at lunch.. or maybe if they were lucky they would see each other in another classroom. Mark liked the second option and really hoped they had another class together...  
 Then after such thoughts and mashed red robes, they traveled to their last few class before lunch. Astronomy, flying lesson, then lastly. History of magic. With astronomy, they had Ravenclaw and got to see the Chinese boy everyone was fond of apparently. Flying lessons they had Ravenclaw again, which was a little odd but he was glad he didn't have it with Slytherin, so Donghyuck wouldn't have to see his suffering and pain. With History of Magic, he was blessed to have it with Chenle who knew a lot of things about the history of magic. He also always questioned Chenle for having that ability to just remember things off the top of his head but he liked it very much. gave Mark less work to do.

 

 When it finally became time for them to go to lunch everyone was zooming into the grand hall to get good seats and to get first servings. Mark saw his familiar friend that he met yesterday, Kun and sat next to him with his already annoying friend Jaemin. Jaemin and Mark had become friends in a short amount of time and even when he was annoying he actually enjoyed the others company... as the people started to eat and the fellows talked and laughed, a big cough was heard in the front where Minerva was standing, a tall orange haired boy at her side in green robes. 

 "This boy, Who belongs to the Slytherin's is anew students that entered early this morning and you are probably thinking why he was allowed to come when the deadline was a month ago well that is because he is not like the others. He is a metamorphosis. I want you all to treat him like he is one of the others. His name is Jisung, Park Jisung.'' 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you in the next illusion

**Author's Note:**

> See you in the next illusion!


End file.
